Cara Menembak Abal a la Oh Sehun
by Squishysoo
Summary: "Ah, tidak," Sehun terkekeh. "Aku hanya sedang mengingat wajah orang dalam mimpiku. Tadi malam aku bermimpi sedang berada di sebuah pernikahan. Kupikir itu pernikahan siapa, tapi saat kulihat siapa yang ada di depan altar..." Sehun tersenyum ganteng. "...ternyata itu pernikahanku denganmu."/ Sehun naksir seseorang, tapi dia bingung harus menembak dengan cara apa. HunHan!


Oh Sehun itu tampan. Iya, sangat tampan. Meski rambutnya sebelas-duabelas dengan permen loli warungan, tetap saja orang ini banyak fansnya. Meski sifatnya kekanakkan, tetap saja banyak senior yang tersangkut pesonanya. Meski dia selalu diikuti seorang _dancer _berkulit terbakar (_we love you, _Jongin) dan tiang listrik berwajah _derp_ (_no offense, _Chanyeol), tetap saja dia diikuti belasan gadis-gadis manis.

Tapi bukan itu yang akan dibahas sekarang.

Sehun bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas yang cukup "waah~". Gedungnya empat lantai, lapangannya banyak, pokoknya jumbo. Kebanyakan murid-murid di sana memang anak-anak pejabat plus darah biru. Kalau Sehun, sih, dia tidak termasuk anak yang kaya-kaya amat. Lumayan, tapi tidak sekaya keluarga salah satu seniornya, Suholang kaya yang itu, loh. Darah biru? Walau dia sudah meminum cat biru tiga kalengpun, tetap saja kalau luka darahnya merah—oke, itu jayus.

Pokoknya, jalan hidup seorang Sehun itu lurus-lurus aja. Dia murid biasa (bohong, wajah menyaingi member _boyband_ gitu kok biasa), bersekolah di tempat biasa (dusta, coba jelaskan darimana kata sederhana bisa didapat dari sekolah-mirip-mall itu?), dan hidup sederhana (ngajak berantem?).

Yah, _you catch my drift_, lah.

Tapi, kehidupan normal-tapi-bohong itu hanya berlangsung beberapa bulan sejak kedatangannya di sekolah itu.

Di sekolahnya ada seorang kakak kelas. Kakak kelasnya yang sudah berusia 17 tahun, lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Kakak kelasnya yang baik hati dan perhatian pada Sehun. Kakak kelasnya yang entah karena tak pernah dijejelin susu sama ortunya atau tidak mampu beli susu, lebih pendek lima senti dari Sehun. Kakak kelasnya yang menjabat ketua ekskul sepakbola sekaligus senior klub _dance_. Kakak kelasnya yang meski lebih tua, punya muka yang lebih imut dari teman-teman seangkatan Sehun atau anak SD sekalipun. Kakak kelasnya yang menurut gosip masih _single. _Kakak kelasnya yang mampu membuat Sehun dag-dig-dug-duar tiap kali deket-deket sama dia. Kakak kelasnya yang dia taksir mati-matian.

Nah, dan hari ini, Sehun sedang memikirkan cara supaya kakak kelasnya tercinta itu bisa menjadi miliknya. Dari matahari baru muncul sampai sekarang sudah terik begini, dia masih uring-uringan di kasur. Maklum, sekarang kan hari Minggu. Habis bangun tidur-mandi-gosok gigi-nolong ibu-bersihin tempat tidur, dia tiduran lagi sampai siang. Masa bodoh dengan si Kkamjong yang minta ditemani pergi mencari hadiah _anniversary _untuk Kyungsoo. Otaknya sudah berasap karena daritadi dipenuhi 1001 cara buat nembak si kakak kelas.

Pake surat? Basi. SMS? Pasaran. Tembak langsung? _Mainstream_.

Sungguh, Xi Luhan adalah orang pertama yang sanggup membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut.

**Cara Menembak Abal a la Oh Sehun**

**They're not mine, okay? Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan belong to God and each other /?**

**Yaoi! OOC, AU, gombalan jayus, DLDR**

**Enjoy!**

Dia sudah naksir Luhan sejak pandangan pertama. Sehun pertama kali ketemu sang pujaan hati sewaktu baru masuk SMA, tepatnya beberapa hari setelah MOS. Saat itu Sehun hendak keluar dari toilet lantai dua. Awalnya keadaan normal-normal saja, sampai samar-samar Sehun mendengar suara orang ngedumel dan suara-suara yang lagi ketawa-ketiwi.

Sehun menoleh, dan keadaan serasa _slow motion _mendadak. Di ujung koridor sana, terdapat tiga siswa yang berjalan ke arah Sehun. Ada siswa imut berpipi bakpau, siswa berlesung pipit, dan—_holy mother._

Sehun yakin wajahnya tertular virus _derp _Chanyeol. Ketiga orang itu semakin dekat. Sehun makin mangap.

"Hahaha, Xiumin, kau ada-ada saja!"

"Sudah, jangan tertawakan aku! Yixing, tolong marahi Luhan!"

Sehun yakin dia telah mati dan pergi ke surga, dan barusan seorang malaikat baru saja lewat di hadapannya.

Begitulah ceritanya. Saat melihat Luhan yang tertawa dengan imutnya (oke, rada _derp _tapi siapa peduli?), Sehun langsung jatuh hati. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Luhan adalah salah satu senior di klub _dance_. Beruntung, Sehun dan Jongin adalah anggota klub itu. Ditambah lagi, jadwal latihan klub basket (klubnya yang satu lagi) dan klub sepakbola itu bersamaan. Jadi, dia dapat sepuas-puasnya melihat Luhan. Saat Luhan menggiringbola, mencetak gol, atau sekedar berlari keliling lapangan, semua gerakan yang ia lakukan terlihat amat anggun di mata Sehun. Juga saat suara halus itu pertama kali memanggil namanya, berbicara padanya... Auw, Sehun rela mati saat itu juga.

Berlebihan untuk ukuran seorang Oh Sehun? Biarin.

Cukup dulu _flashback-_nya. Kembali lagi ke si lolipop kece yang kini sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia harus bagaimana? Empat bulan lagi Luhan akan lulus, haruskah dia hilang kontak? Pokoknya, ada puluhan pertanyaan bernilai jutaan rupiah dan jawaban edan yang berloncatan di kepala Sehun.

Gimana kalau waktu kuliah, Luhan naksir orang lain? Gigit jari.

Gimana kalau waktu lulus, Luhan sudah tidak ingat sama Sehun? Gigit Jongin.

Gimana kalau waktu nembak, Sehun ditolak? Gigit Chanyeol.

Gimana kalau waktu jadian, Luhan mutusin Sehun tiba-tiba? Gigit Jongin.

Gimana kalau waktu Luhan mutusin dia, Sehun dibenci selamanya? Gigit Chaneyol.

Gimana kalau waktu Luhan punya pacar baru, dia nikah sama orang itu? Mati saja.

"Hah..." Sehun menghela napas frustasi.

Oke, saatnya berpikir serius!

Gimana kalau dia deke—

"Sehuna! Bantu _eomma _beli bahan makan malam, ya!"

—napa, siih?

Sebagai anak yang berbakti pada orang tua, Sehun mengiyakan perintah ibunya tadi. Meski dengan ogah-ogahan dan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana, Sehun turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui ibunda tercinta beserta daftar belanjaan yang panjangnya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Setelah mendengarkan dengan setengah sadar penjelasan sang ibu tentang jika-ada-yang-stok-barangnya-habis, Sehun keluar rumah dan memulai perjalanan panjang di tengah terik mentari—halah.

Letak swalayan tempat dirinya akan berbelanja nanti tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Sehun, mungkin hanya memakan waktu sekitar 5 menit jalan kaki. Tapi tetap aja, matahari siang ini tidak bersahabat! Sehun bisa menjamin, dia bakalan sehitam Jongin kalau berjemur seharian.

Di saat begini, yang paling diinginkannya hanya minum _bubble tea_ sambil membaca komik di ruangan ber-AC. Surga.

Beberapa meter di depan Sehun, terdapat plang sederhana beserta sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar—itulah garis final perlombaan Sehun dengan sengatan matahari. Dan dengan penuh perjuangan, Sehun menang.

Mini market yang kini Sehun kunjungi tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Ada beberapa set meja di depannya untuk pelanggan yang ingin langsung memakan barang yang dibelinya atau sekedar numpang duduk untuk mencari sinyal Wi-Fi, mumpung gratis dan tidak pakai _password_. Sehun termasuk salah seorang yang selalu memperlambat langkah jika melewati tempat ini. Maklum, dia tidak bisa bebas internetan di rumah, dia terlalu takut dihantui tatapan suram sang ibu tiap kali melewati kamarnya.

Sehun berjalan ke arah rak-rak makanan, sesekali dia melirik daftar belanjaan dan mengambil barang-barang yang sekiranya dibutuhkan. Susu, telur, daging, dan belasan barang titipan ibunya berhasil dia bawa ke meja kasir. Si penjaga kasir memberinya senyum manis nan genit sambil mulai men-_scan _barang-barang yang Sehun bawa. Sesekali gadis tak jelas itu curi-curi pandang ke arah Sehun sambil terkikik. Sambil menunggu, Sehun berjalan ke luar menuju konter _bubble tea _yang tepat berada di depan toko itu.

3 menit, Sehun kembali di hadapan si penjaga kasir sambil membawa minuman favoritnya. Sehun berniat meminumnya di tempat sambil kembali memikirkan taktik jitu menembak incaran, siapa tahu dengan mengganti suasana otaknya akan lebih mudah menemukan cara-cara fantastis anti ditolak.

Setelah selesai membayar, Sehun membawa kantung belanjaannya ke sebuah meja kosong yang mengarah ke jalanan di luar. Dengan semangat—meski masih memasang ekspresi datar—dia menyeruput minuman yang tadi dibelinya, tidak sia-sia lima menit dijemur.

Oke, kembali berpikir!

Luhan itu orang yang terlampau spesial, jadi Sehun ingin menembaknya dengan cara yang elegan dan tidak konyol. Coret 'Menembak lewat mikrofon sekolah'. Pikir lagi. Luhan itu memang ramah, tapi dia bisa merasa risih jika terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian, coret 'Menembak di tengah koridor saat istirahat'. Romantis dan _to-the-point _sih, masalahnya mereka pasti akan jadi pusat perhatian. Siapa yang sudi melewatkan momen seorang adik kelas kece idola sekolah yang nekat menembak kakak kelas cantik incaran seluruh siswa? Tapi nanti bisa-bisa Luhan lari dan tidak akan pernah mengobrol lagi dengan Sehun—mending mati kalau begitu!

Cari cara lain. Bagaimana jika menembak lewat surat yang diselipkan di loker? Ah, tidak deh! Itu cara ayah Sehun menembak ibunya dulu, jadul sumpah. Sebenarnya kalau pakai cara itu, aman dari segala resiko ditolak Luhan, tapi Sehun ingin sesuatu yang agak berkesan, yang unik dan tidak mudah dilupakan. Kira-kira apa, ya?

Mengikuti jejak Jongin saat menembak Kyungsoo—berteriak "Saranghae!" dari atas panggung saat lomba _dance_? Malas, tidak orisinil pula.

Pandangan mata Sehun menerawang ke arah jalanan, ia benar-benar tidak punya ide. Mungkin otaknya kini bisa dianalogikan sebagai jalanan di depan mini market ini, kosong melompong.

Eh, tidak kosong juga ternyata. Dari belokan yang berlawanan dengan yang dilalui Sehun tadi, ada sesosok bertubuh mungil yang sedang berjalan lemas sambil mengangkat tangannya di depan wajah, mencoba menghalau sinar matahari yang masuk. Ingin rasanya Sehun keluar sekarang sambil memamerkan _bubble tea_ dingin yang sedang ia minum di depan orang itu. Itu sadis, tapi dia tidak tega karena sebelum ini Sehun juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata orang tadi mengunjungi konter _bubble tea. _Setelah beberapa menit, diamemasuki mini market ini sambil memegang minuman terenak itu. Sosok bertubuh kecil itu menghembuskan napas lega sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya, mungkin dalam hati dia sedang bersyukur karena akhirnya memasuki ruangan dingin. Dia memasang senyum tipis, dan dengan semangat mengambil keranjang kecil untuk barang belanjaannya.

Berbeda dengan orang tadi, Sehun pucat pasi sekarang.

O-em-ji, itu Luhan!

Sehun refleks berkaca sambil merapikan rambutnya sana-sini, beruntung dia duduk di depan kaca! Dari kaca itu Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat gerak-gerik Luhan. Caranya berjinjit saat mengambil barang yang agak tinggi, caranya berjalan, berbalik, menunggu di depan kasir... _God_, satu-satunya yang bisa Sehun lakukan sekarang hanya menutup hidung, takut-takut dikit lagi dia bakal mimisan dengan tidak elit. Matanya berkunang-kunang sekarang. Sehun menundukkan kepala sambil sesekali mengalihkan perhatian ke botol tehnya. Jantungnya makin berdebar dengan brutal.

"Ah, Sehun-_ah_?"

'_Mati, mati, mati, mati!'_

"Hn?" Jawab Sehun dengan suara hampir bergetar. Dia menoleh perlahan-lahan pada sumber suara, pelaan sekali. Tanpa melihat dulu juga Sehun tahu persis siapa yang barusan memanggilnya. Suara lembut seperti itu hanya dimiliki satu orang di dunia ini.

"Oh, kau benar Sehun? Kebetulan sekali."

Tebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Luhan duduk di samping Sehun! Siapapun, lihatlah ekspresi Sehun yang pucat mirip mayat hidup (sebenarnya itu normal, sih), Sementara sang pujaan hati terlihat sehat-sehat saja sambil mengaduk-aduk kantung belanjaannya.

"Em—Luhan-_hyung_ sedang apa di sini?" Berkat meditasi kecil-kecilan yang Sehun lakukan, dia berhasil membuka percakapan. Rasanya makin canggung kalau keadaan di sekitar hening—mini market ini sepi, hanya ada mereka bertiga termasuk si penjaga kasir yang lagi asyik main HP.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari makanan manis, bosan di rumah terus. Kalau Hunnie?"

Demi apapun, apakah barusan Sehun tidak salah dengar? Luhan memanggilnya Hunnie?

Oh, jika salah satu dari kalian ada yang punya segelas air, silakan langsung saja ditumpahkan ke wajah Sehun. Barangkali bisa menyadarkannya agar berhenti memasang seringai tipis nan _creepy _seperti sekarang.

"Oh, aku hanya membantu ibuku berbelanja—hm, Lu-_hyung_." Kata Sehun. Berkali-kali si pemuda pucat itu bersyukur dalam hati, untung wajahnya ini dapat dengan mudah memasang tampang _stoic_—bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya sekarang ini. Mungkin dia harus mempertimbangkan saran Chanyeol untuk menjadi aktor.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, poninya bergerak-gerak lucu. Aish, tangan Sehun sampai berkedut saking inginnya menyentuh rambut halus itu. Kenapa makhluk di depannya ini harus terlahir imut, sih? Ini pasti cobaan. Semangat, Sehun.

Si kakak rusa menoleh sedikit pada _bubble tea _yang dipegang Sehun. "Kamu suka _bubble tea_?"

"_Ne_, _bubble tea _itu minuman terenak sedunia!" Sehun mengangkat tangannya sedikit, membentuk bulatan seperti dunia untuk menekankan pernyataannya. Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Ahaha, kau manis sekali, Sehun..." kata Luhan, sebelum mencubit pipi kiri Sehun.

Nyawa Sehun tercabut saat itu juga. RIP, Oh Sehun (kami mencintaimu~).

Seakan baru sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya, Luhan tersentak sambil membulatkan mata. Buru-buru dia menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Sehun. _Awkward silence_.

Nyawa Sehun kembali. Dia menatap Luhan yang kini menundukkan kepala malu sambil menaruh tangannya di dada—_the definition of cuteness_. Tunggu, apakah itu warna merah yang bersemu di pipi Luhan?

Sehun tiba-tiba mendapat wangsit dari langit.

"_Hyung_," kata Sehun. "Coba lihat aku."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya pelan, kebingungan jelas tergambar di matanya. Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Benar, 'kan. Sudah kuduga."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Ah, tidak," Sehun terkekeh. "Aku hanya sedang mengingat wajah orang dalam mimpiku. Tadi malam aku bermimpi sedang berada di sebuah pernikahan. Kupikir itu pernikahan siapa, tapi saat kulihat siapa yang ada di depan altar—" Sehun tersenyum ganteng. "—ternyata itu pernikahanku denganmu."

Si penjaga kasir siap membagikan kresek gratis bagi yang ingin muntah.

Luhan malah makin bersemu merah.

"Lalu, kemarin aku sedang iseng, jadi aku membuka-buka kamus," Sehun bercerita dengan suara pelan, sok keren dan seduktif gitulah. "Namamu Xi Luhan, bukan? Saat kulihat arti kata '_Beautiful'_, di situ ada nama kamu."

_That was so cheesy_.

Sehun menyeringai puas saat Luhan tersenyum malu-malu. "Nah, _hyung_ tahu tidak perbedaan antara _hyung _dan sendok?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Kalau sendok pasangannya sama garpu," kata Sehun. "Kalau kamu pasangannya sama aku."

Si penjaga kasir kelesek batu.

"Tapi sayang, ya." Sehun tiba-tiba berwajah muram, matanya yang sudah sepit makin sayu. "Kita tidak bisa menjadi pasangan..."

"Kenapa?" Luhan ikutan suram.

"Soalnya _hyung _belum bilang 'Iya' untuk jadi pacarku."

Di rumah Sehun...

"Aish, kenapa Sehun belum pulang juga? Sudah 3 jam... Makan apa kita nanti malam?" Ibu Sehun ngedumel di dapur, sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa anaknya sedang asyik menggombali pacar barunya.

**The End~**

**A/N:**

...apa yang barusan saya tulis? Apa? Hancur banget ya ampun /ngasah golok. Bunuh saya...

Yasudahlah... Haihai teman! Squishysoo imnida~ Soo anak baru di sini, mohon bantuannya ya senior sekaliaan ^^

Ini pertama kalinya Soo bikin fic HunHan, dan ternyata jadinya gini... /depresi. Anyway, Soo mohon bantuan readers sekalian untuk ngasih tahu kesalahan-kesalahan Soo, supaya kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi! Makasih ya untuk yang sempat mampir~ Review?

**Jakarta 22121013—1111. Squishysoo.**


End file.
